


Simian-ly Worsening

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: Parisona! [11]
Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Adrien Agreste's Bodyguard Is Good, Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal, Gen, Parisona AU, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: In which the Gorilla does his job; protecting Adrien. No matter who it's from.





	Simian-ly Worsening

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for GalahadWilder (https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder).  
Thank you kindly, friend!

Usually, Gunther Vogel didn’t talk, but today, he had been rendered speechless. Thankfully, Gabriel didn’t notice the bodyguard watch his boss transform into Hawkmoth, but “Gorilla” sure noticed him.

It didn’t take a lot of thought to figure out who Mayura was, and Gunther had already figured out Adrien, which made things even more of a doozy. He knew Gabriel was bad and had been searching for a way to get the young man out of that mansion - this would do just fine.

Unfortunately, things turned out a bit differently than Gunther’s plan entailed. Hawkmoth had planned a personal attack that coincided with the night of which the big two heroes had planned to meet with Gunther.

Of course, he hadn’t known Gunther was the one they were meeting with, but he’d learned where they were meeting somehow and burst in, knocking Gunther into the wall as he flew in.

The bodyguard had fallen into the shadows the illumination (or lack thereof) had cast, and alongside the fact that Gunther’s identity was not of consequence to the villain, Hawkmoth ended up ignoring the confidant as Ladybug and Chat Noir began combat with the moth-themed mogul.

Gunther picked himself off the ground quietly. He’d served in the _ armée de terre _ before retiring to eventually work for Gabriel, so he knew the tricks of this trade pretty well. 

What he wasn’t as used to was the voice who appeared in his head. It couldn’t be Hawkmoth, as the terrorist was busy fighting; plus, the voice sounded more like that of a female’s.

_ “My, you have a strong will for someone so quiet.” _

A sudden pain gripped Gunther’s head, and he began to roll around, thankfully not catching anyone’s attention. It suddenly came to his attention there was something on his face.

_ “Your job was to protect the boy, was it not? It is commendable that you would carry such a mission out to the correct ends…” _

Gunther now felt ready to move past the pain of denying himself. It was time to get stronger.

_ “I shall make a deal with you, then. I am thou, thou art I… the world is full of tricksters both good and bad. It is time you taught one of the latter group a lesson in proper care!” _

Hawkmoth, who now had Chat Noir pinned and was poised to take his ring, stopped when he heard the all-too-familiar voice of Gorilla cry out, “_Come… _ ** _Nekhbet_!**”

**Author's Note:**

> I think Nekhbet would have Physical, Wind & Bless spells!  
Arcana: Star


End file.
